Our girl – Molly and Charles 10 years on
by bookreader26
Summary: Molly and Charles decided 10 years ago they would go there separate ways, but what happens after a chance encounter.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything our girl. **

**I got this idea the other day and thought it would work for Molly and Charles. Hope you like it.**

**Our girl – Molly and Charles 10 years on.**

**Molly**

Molly looked at herself in the mirror, she was 32 now and she was one of the best trauma doctors in the country, it had taken her a lot of hard work but she had done good.

After leaving the army after her first tour went so wrong with smurf and her captain she couldn't shake the feeling she messed up, so she went back to school and university, had been accepted into medical school after completing and graduating with honours, she had married the job and she loved it, she was lonely sometimes but her friends and family would fill her life even if she didn't want them to, but now she was in full command of a small 6 year old boy who was her best friend Julia's son for the week, while his parents flew to Toronto to go and sort out her late mother in laws estate, after she had died suddenly from a short illness, as Molly was Harry's god mother, She was the only one who Julia was comfortable leaving him with. Julia's parents had died when she was young so she didn't have any close relatives around.

If you get this kind of call from your friend you just say "yes", she told myself after she had agreed to it. What had I got myself into.

To command an emergency department was easy but to get a 6 year old, up, dressed, feed, and out the door to school was another thing. Give me a trauma unit any day!

It was 7:15 and I was dressed and ready to go wake Harry up, I had planned this like a military operation, my army training came in handy sometimes.

We were all ready to go out the door on time 8:30, Harry had woken up, got dressed, eaten breakfast and made sure all his school stuff was ready the night before so there was no running around trying to find anything. It was a cold January morning with frost on the ground, it was the second week back after Christmas holidays and with all the new regulations with children being taken out of school, Julia didn't want to get into it with the school about taking Harry out, when she knew all they would be doing is sitting lawyers offices for the week and he would have so much more fun at school and home with me.

As we made our way into the school playground and then to the classrooms, I didn't have the foggiest where to go but Harry would lead the way. It was then I heard in front of us where two (how should I describe them) yummy mummy's gossiping about the new deputy head teacher, who was set to start today and that he was very handsome and not married, listening to this made me glad I had married the job and didn't have to fill my day with idle gossip about the latest teacher replacement. I had a hospital Emergency Department to run.

As we found Harry's classroom, I introduced myself to his teacher Mrs Bennett quite a young lady about 25 years old, I thought and told her I would be dropping him off and picking him up all week till his parents can back next week. She told me that she had been made aware of the situation. As I was leaving the school I had the feeling I was being watched but thought it must be one of the kids or Harry watching me go as their classrooms faced the playground I was walking across, so I turned around and the only face I could focus on was the tall dark haired man standing in the middle of the playground watching everyone leave, he must have been a teacher or something, there was something very familiar about him but I couldn't put my finger on it. So I turned around and left. As I was walking back to the house I heard these other mothers saying that must have been the new deputy head in the playground. Breaking news in the playground!

:::::::::::::::::::::

**Charles**

Charles looked at himself in the mirror he was 40 now and had left the army after a couple years of desk job as his leg had never really healed properly from the terrible mission on his forth tour of Afghan which had gone so badly wrong. So he decided to go into teaching he had become the go to person to sort out schools in a bit of trouble, this time it was a bit different as it was one of the best schools in the county, he had been asked to take over the role of deputy head, as the former one had moved to Australia midway through the year and they couldn't get anyone to start till next September. He was unmarried as the job he did now, he moved all over England, it was a bit like the army sometimes. But this time he was here for eight months, hope I like the place he thought.

As he stood on the playground watching all the parents with children come in and drop off their children to the classrooms, he watched a woman with a boy about 6 years old come in the playground, he watches as she dropped him off at Mrs Bennett class and then leave, he had a funny feeling he knew her but couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe from one of his other schools he had worked at.

The whole day he had been thinking about that woman in the playground, as it was a cold January morning she had a scarf and hat on so he couldn't she much on her face. It was bugging him who was that woman.

:::::::::::::

**Molly**

It was 3pm now and I was on my way back to pick up Harry from school and was relieved that it had warmed up from what it was like this morning, so no need for the hat and scarf. I had kept herself busy doing paperwork, which I never had time to do, a few conference calls with the hospital and sorting out the food shopping for the week.

As I entered the playground again I got the feeling that someone was watching her but looked around and couldn't see anything. As I got to Harry's class I saw him coming out so I waved to him and he waited by the door to be collected. I picked up Harry from the class and turned and started to cross the playground heading home, Harry then dropped his book bag and all his school stuff came out as I bent down to pick it up, there was someone there immediately picking up the books. As their eyes meet I knew instantly who he was, it was the past I had closed the door on ten years ago, it was Captain Charles James, as they stood there staring in each other's eyes as everything felt like it was going around in slow motion. Time stood still as the shock of this encounter with him filtered through my body, what would I do now.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Charles**

I know who she is, of all the schools in England I walk into hers. That must be her son, she looks good. I can't let her go without saying hello, as I watched her make her way across the playground I saw the boy drop his bag, this was my chance. I was there in an instant and picked up the books and looked direct into her eyes. I could see the realisation of who I was come across her face. What would I do now?

"Hello" He said

"Hi" She said

"It's been a while"

"Yes it has"

"How have you been?"

"Fine"

"Molly, I would like to talk to you sometime."

"Why"

"Just want to know what you been up to since". He stopped at that word suddenly.

"O, ok that might take a while, as you can see I don't have time now, I have to get Harry home."

"O, ok another time."

"Another time, Bye"

"Bye"

Just then Harry came over and said "come on Molly let's go home" and she left as soon as she had entered his life again, watching every step she took, till she had gone out of sight.

Then he thought it was strange that he called her Molly, she must be his step mother or something, well at least she managed to meet someone and have a life he thought.

:::::::::::::::::::::

**Molly**

OMG its Charles I thought as I had sat down at the kitchen table watching Harry trying to do his homework. Griping my tea cup tighter. He still had that effect on me all these years later. He still looked great with the eyes and smile to die for. What was I going to do tomorrow I was here all week it's not like I could just avoid the place. Maybe it would be nice to see him and find out what he's been up to, and tell him what I have been up to…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews, this story line came to me last week when my friend asked me to go pick up her son from one of the posh schools in the area and it was then I heard these two woman (yummy mummies) talking about the new teacher who had joined and the gossiping that transpired, I was struggling to not laugh out loud. That's when I thought it would work well with Molly and Charles. I am glad you enjoyed.**

**Chapter 2 - Tuesday**

**Molly **

It was 6am and I had been up for an hour, thinking about what had happened yesterday and what I would do today if I saw him today, I hoped it wasn't his turn to be there today.

I got Harry up and ready for school and we were out the door on time again, I was quite impressed at how Harry had taken to me and the way he got himself dressed and ready for school, while I made breakfast, I had been given stringent instructions that Harry was to have porridge every morning before school. Well oats-so-easy would have to do as my cooking skills where no Mary Berry.

On our way down the road we happened to walk behind the same two woman from yesterday and the topic of conversation was all about Charles, well Mr James to them and the way he had come to some the aide of a mother, whose son had dropped his book bag on the floor and everything had come out, "it was like a knight in shining armour" one of them said. As we turned into the playground they started giggling at themselves as one of them said "maybe I should drop Peaches bag". O my, the name just says it all, I thought to myself.

As I looked ahead of them I saw his hands on hips army stance, he hadn't lost that over the years, and I smiled at the memory of him in his fatigues and t-shirt that clung to his toned body, he seemed like he was still in good shape. Harry and I made our way across the playground towards him, the two woman in front stopped talking and stared at him as he had started to smile at me as our eyes meet but they must have thought he was smiling at them, as they past they looked back at him and saw I was smiling back at him, their faces were of shock, and dismay.

He turned to me and said "morning Molly", to which I replied "morning Boss", I have no idea why I did that he's not my boss, he hasn't been for over ten years, but still I can't help myself it just felt so right. As I spotted the two woman mouthing to each other "Boss". I broke eye contact, shook my head and took harry into his class and said goodbye. As I turned around in hope that he had gone into the school, I saw him standing there watching me as I left the classroom, he started to walk towards me. As we meet up in the middle of the playground.

"Hey" I said

"Hi, do you need to rush off, I have a free period now, would love to chat to you and find out how you been, what you been up to" He said with that smile of his, who could say no to that.

"No, I am not in a rush, as long as you don't make me drink that Rosabaya coffee, its tea for me if you remember." I smirked back at him, with a small chuckle.

"Great, I have tea, my office is just over here" he said with the boyish grin of his.

As we walked across the playground I saw the two woman who were gossiping about us, looking at us in shock with their mouths open. Charles nudged me and said "don't pay any attention to them, I don't, been to enough schools over the years to know what they are gossiping about." I just smiled at him and knew he hadn't changed. He was still the Charles I knew when I was on tour.

**Charles**

It was 6 am I was all dressed already to go, sitting at my kitchen table gripping my coffee cup trying to come up with the best plans to get Molly to come talk to me today, I was desperate to find out what she had been up to all these years. I had planned dawn raids on the Taliban that where easier and made me less nervous than this encounter.

The planning had started yesterday when I had got Harry's file from the office after asking a few questions to Mrs Bennett, who was o so obliging with the information, manly the surname I needed. To my delight I found a letter in his file from his mother Julia telling the school that Dr Molly Dawes was going to be looking after Harry for the week while she has to go to Canada for a week to go sort out a family death. So she's a doctor, I wonder what she does, must be something brilliant, I always knew she would be. I couldn't help it, so I googled her, o my, she's amazing, one of the best trauma doctors in the country. I couldn't stop smiling at what she had achieved.

As I was standing in the playground watching everyone dropping off their children, it was not long till I spotted her she was so beautiful, the years had been good to her. She was walking behind these PTA yummy mummies, who just drive me mad and they think that they own the school. I couldn't stop myself from smiling at her but those woman thought I was smiling at them, their faces when they turned back at me to see it was Molly I was smiling at was a jaw dropping moment, I didn't care and I said "Morning Molly" to her and she replied "morning Boss", it was as if the ten years had never happened.

I cannot let this go I need to talk to her, I have a free period now, so I waited to see that she had dropped off Harry and was heading back towards me, it was now or never. So I just walked up to her and asked her if she was busy and if she could, I would like to talk to her, to my amazement she said yes and made some remark about my coffee, still the same cheeky Dawesy. As I was showing Molly where my office was I saw those woman there watching us go towards my office, I could see Molly was uncomfortable, so I made a comment about ignoring them and she just smile up at me, I had missed that smile in my life. It still made my heart beat faster.

**Molly**

As we made it to his office, it was off the main school reception the two older ladies who worked there greeted them warmly and Charles did his usual smile which made everyone swoon, I just rolled her eyes at him, and I knew this would never change.

I stood by the sofa in his office, which was sparsely decorated with desk, sofa and two chairs in front of his desk but in the corner was his coffee machine, I couldn't help myself and let out a little giggle, some things never change.

He turned to me and said "what's so funny Dawes".

"It's the coffee machine, what's that saying you used to tell me" I smirked at him.

"Are you smirking at me Dawes? It was not a fully functional soldier till I have had my first shot of coffee, but now I just change the soldier to teacher." He held my gaze as I remembered the time in the med tent in Afghan and we both smiled at the memory shared.

As he made some tea for me and coffee for himself and yes it was Rosabaya.

He handed me the mug of tea and as our fingers touched for a few second it was like an electric pulse run between us, as we just stood there waiting for our bodies to reconnect with our minds. Suddenly the atmosphere changed in the room as he stepped towards me and lent down and kissed me with his hand entwined in my hair as he pulled me to him. I was all his, like the past ten years had evaporated, our bodies linked together as our lips parted and his kiss became deeper.

It was a few minutes after when Charles pulled back with a grown and said "there's no lock on this door, if we get caught I am in big trouble".

"It didn't stop us last time and we were in the army." as I kissed him back and then pulled back as he let out another grown.

"How am I going to concentrate teaching after this just happened, maybe we should talk for a bit and have our drinks." He smiled at me and passed me back my tea as we sat down on the sofa together.

"So tell me what you been up to all these years?" he asked with that beautiful smile of his.

I told him all about becoming a doctor after I had left the army and I was treated for PTSD, which was the main reason of me not being able to connect emotionally back when we returned from Afghan after the mission went so bad with Charles being shot and then Smurf dying from something I should have spotted, and it took me a while to realise nothing I could have done would have changed the outcome. When I did find myself again I pursued my education and became one of the best trauma doctors in the country as people tell me. I told him I was working at Kings in London, I loved my Job. I also told him Harry was my friend's child who was away for a week, that I was single and so was he, he told me.

"I just wish we had been honest to ourselves about how we were feeling, and we could have not wasted ten years of our lives being apart" as he took my hand and kissed the back of it.

He then told me what he had done at some of the schools he had been to and how he had worked hard to get to the level he was at now and he also had loved doing good in the children's lives and see the results in the schools he had helped over the years.

So we finished our drinks and we had decided to meet later after school and he would come over for dinner so we could talk some more, we exchanged our numbers so he could call me later. As I was about to leave he stopped me and put his hand on my face and kissed me so tenderly and said "I have missed you Molly, more than you will ever know".

"I think I do" as I wrapped my arms around his waist and breathed in his scent.

As I left the school office with the most serious look on my face trying not to smile too much to give anything away, I only lasted till I was out the door and quickly walked back home, with the thought of OMG what has just happened?

**Charles **

O my, what just happened I thought? As I stood in my office after molly had left and the realisation of what had just happened just started to surface, I couldn't believe I had just kissed Molly Dawes again and she kissed me back. We were behaving like teenagers.

The rest of my day just drifted by in a blur and I was eager to be in the playground at the end of the day to see Molly again. Even if it was only for few minutes. But I would see her tonight.

**Molly **

I had tried to keep my mind on my work as I was trying to keep busy with reports I had brought with me to work on, till I had to return to school to pick up Harry, it had been hard to concentrate, and the flashbacks of the morning were running in my head, I was acting like a teenager with her first crush. I did manage to go to M&S and get one of those meal for 2 deals which were easy to cook and I had no plans in staying in the kitchen all night.

It was 3pm and I was back at school and I was waiting outside before being let in the playground to collect the children and I happened to notice the two woman from this morning in front for me and I could hear them talking about Charles and the woman who he was seen with going back to his office with, that was it I had enough of these yummy mummies trying to gossip about us.

So I tapped one of them on the shoulder and said "Before you go gossiping about me to anyone else, let me just tell you before this gets out of hand, Mr James and I have known each other for over ten Years, we were in the army together and a little advise I am a trained killer, say anything else stupid and I will have to render you speechless, plus I am a doctor and can make it look like and accident. Are we clear?"

The echo of "yes" came from these two woman who had a look of dismay on their faces that they had been caught out by the person they were gossiping about. They stepped aside as I walked through them as I heard the bell had rang, as I walked in to the school I heard a few parents saying how great it was to see those woman called out about their gossiping about people.

I saw Charles as I picked up Harry and smiled at him as I knew we would see each other later. Then he sent me a message with a kiss. O I was looking forward to this evening.

**Charles**

As the bell rang I stood on the playground and my heart rate suddenly increased as I spotted her in the distance. As I watched her before she entered the playground I saw she was speaking to those two women from this morning, it didn't look like it was a good thing and I walked towards her, I heard the conversation that had taken place and kept my distance, good old Molly these woman needed to be taken down a peg or two. I just made sure I kept out of sight while Molly dealt with this in her best way possible.

I even heard the appreciation from a few of the other parents. It was about time woman like that learnt they can't go around gossiping about people all the time. As Molly made her way to pick up Harry, I smiled at her knowing I would see her later.

I took out my phone and sent a message "see you later. x"

Which she replied "looking forward to it. xx"

**Molly **

So harry was asleep and Charles was about to arrive I was starting to feel nervous and I had everything in the oven, it would be about 30 minutes to cook, so we could talk a bit before dinner.

I had told him not to ring the bell as I didn't want to wake Harry, after I got the message he was outside, I opened the door, there he was flowers in one hand and wine in the other, what a sight. The smile on my face gave him the green light to step forward and kiss me.

Suddenly I was not very hungry, but I showed him to the kitchen to open the wine and put the flowers in water. As I turned around he was standing there grinning at me like the cat who got the cream.

"What you grinning at?" I said

"It's you, the woman you have become, and I couldn't help myself." He said

"Well I aim to please" as I winked at him and closed the gap between us, putting my arms around his shoulders and my hands through his hair at the back of his head, as he wrapped his arms around my waist as he lent down and kissed me with a deep passion and longing behind the kiss that we were both feeling for each other, only to stop to take a breath, what a different feel this was to not have any restrictions between us. We would decide what would happen from now on. Not the army, not our PTSD which we had both suffered from before, just us. We were equals in this world.

**Charles**

As I stood there outside the house after I had sent the message I was outside, I started to feel a bit nervous, I suddenly felt maybe the flowers were a bit much but the look on her face as she opened the door to me squashed those thoughts as I just stepped forward and kissed her.

As I followed her in to the kitchen to open the wine and she was putting the flowers into water, I couldn't help but stop and take in the beautiful woman in front of me, everything that she had achieved, I was in ore of her.

The look on my face must have given my thoughts away, she asked me what I was grinning at and I told her, as she stepped towards me and I was all hers, mind, body and soul. The passion and desire I felt for her right now was like I had never felt before, when we had to fight every step to be together, we would decide what would happen now without the army regulations and emotional walls that stopped us last time. She was the leader now and I would follow her anywhere….

**A/N I hope you liked it, this one has taken a bit of time as its a lot longer. Please read and review as it really helps me keep writing.**

**Just a little giggle for you, was at a friends the other day and she was showing off her new coffee machine to us and after writing these stories the sight of the Nespresso machine and the Rosabaya capsules, it was hard to keep a straight face. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Wednesday **

**Molly**

So that's how you make up after 10 years, I thought as I lay in bed waiting for my alarm to go off. I couldn't believe what had happened last night with Charles. All I could think was that I was so glad Harry was a deep sleeper and I was staying in the guest bedroom on the ground floor on the other side of the house from Harry's bedroom. 10 years of intense passion and longing released in one night. I could stop myself smiling.

The night had started well with our first kiss which we managed to just pull back from before the food burnt, so we decided to stop and eat, which didn't take long at all think we just wanted to get it over with, as we made our way to the lounge and sat talking about where I lived which was just outside Cobham, not far from where we were now in Oxshott, which gave me about 1 hour commute to Kings in London, and the joy of living in the country, which I had grown to love, as the busy job I did and I needed the quiet location to bring a sense of calm to my nut. It wasn't long till our need for each other overwhelmed us, and I was leading him to the bedroom, the complete and outer submission of my body to Charles was all I wanted to do and he returned the feeling with me. It was amazing to feel the connection between us stronger than ever before, even when we were on tour, I didn't feel this way. He stayed till about 2am when we both decided it best for Harry not to see his Deputy Head Teacher coming out my bedroom in the morning doing the walk of shame. It was hard to see him go but I knew he would be in the playground and 8:30am waiting for us.

**Charles**

It was 2am and I was driving home from the most amazing night I had ever had in my life, as I recalled the evening we had shared together, I couldn't help but smirk at myself, how had this all happened in three days and Molly Dawes was back in my life like she had never left. When I started this job, I thought it would be a long 8 months, now I didn't want this week to end, and the feeling of leaving her tonight made it all to real but knowing that she just lived down the road near Cobham, was such a relief to know I would be able to see her after this week had ended.

I sent her a message as I got home "Miss you already xx"

Which she replied "Ditto xxx" that small word that meant so much us.

I woke to my alarm with the biggest smile on my face even though I had only had about 4 hours sleep last night, I knew I would see her again in a couple hours at school.

As I got to school the Head was waiting for me outside my office, oh no what's this about? I thought. But it was about the paramedic coming in today and that he was only able to come in for an hour as he had to be elsewhere and we needed to fill the session with someone else after he left. That's when I thought Dr Molly Dawes, the best Trauma Doctor in the country, here now and not working. I told him I knew her and she should be able to help out. It would just be if Molly would say yes.

I sent her a message "Morning x, hope you slept well after I left, Need to ask a favour when you get to school. See you soon xx"

"Morning Babe x, Slept well, ok depends what it is, looking forward to see you too. xxx"

**Molly**

It was 8:30 and we were making our way to school, Harry was excited about a first aid paramedic coming in to show them some stuff, I did mention I was a A&E doctor, which he said something like "well you don't have a car with flashy lights". Kids hey!

When I saw him standing in the playground again as we walked in, with the army stance I had always adored, my heart jumped and I suddenly went all warm all over. We smiled at each other, I couldn't hope blush at him as the thoughts of trying not to give too much away to everyone else around to what had transpired last night. I didn't see those two woman today must be keeping a low profile.

I dropped off harry and turned to see him coming towards me, with one move he had turned me towards his office.

"Morning Beautiful, I don't know how I am keeping my hands off you" he said with that boyish smile.

"I know how you feel" I said

"I need a favour from you"

"What?"

"I will tell you when we got to my office"

As we walked quickly to his office the ladies in the reception smiled at us.

"I want to thank you for stepping in at such short notice, Dr Dawes" He said as he closed the door.

"What you on about?" I frowned at him, wondering what he was talking about.

"It's the paramedic that is coming in this morning, he was supposed to be here for two hours but now he has to leave after an hour and we need to fill the session with someone else with medical training" he smiled at me as he lifted my chin to him and kissed it so tenderly at first but as our arms wrapped around each other it grew in intensity.

I pulled back to say "how could I say no to that" as I smirked up at him.

"So you will do it?"

"Yes I will do anything for you if you keep kissing me like that"

So he kindly obliged and kissed me again. Charles popped out for a few minutes and told The Head I would do it, he came back and made me a tea while we stayed in his office till we needed to be in the hall, it was hard not to rip our clothes off right there, but we were adults and we managed to restrain ourselves.

I did the talk and showed the children a few things to do in an emergency, the paramedic was so excited to meet me as he had heard of me. Bit embarrassing really but Charles loved it and couldn't stop grinning at me. Harry was so chuffed to say I was his god mother, which seemed to make his friend jealous.

**Charles**

Oh my, she was amazing, she had everyone eating out of her hands with the stories of how to treat people in an emergency and the demonstration of treatment, I was so proud of her. The paramedic had been so delighted to be in the presence of Dr Molly Dawes as he had heard lots of good things about her. The Head was very impressed that I knew such an amazing woman, who was one of the best Doctors in the country and that I had managed to get her to talk to the children at such short notice. It was quite a coup for the school. I think I had earned some brownie points there.

All I could think of was that I loved her and she loved me, I wanted to shout it from the rooftops.

**Molly **

I came back to the school at 3pm to collect Harry and as I collected Harry I was greeted by one of the children I passed in the playground with "bye Dr Dawes, thanks for today it was awesome".

I heard the mother say "who's that?"

"She's the best trauma Doctor in the country and she come to talk to us today"

"Oh Wow" she said

I didn't see Charles in the playground today, which I was bit sad about, but just as we got home I got a message from him saying "being brilliant as usual, you made quite an impression today, the kids haven't stopped talking about you all day, it been quite hard to concentrate. xxx"

"Oh really, missed see you in the playground xxx"

"Can I come over and make it up to you later xxx"

"ASAP"

"Yes madam"

" :) "

He was over just after Harry had gone to bed.

**Charles **

Sitting here with my arms around the woman I love and I feel so content in life, I had hit the jackpot, lady luck was defiantly smiling on me now, just wish we hadn't wasted 10 years not being together. She was my whole world now, I couldn't live life without her…

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, hope you like this, lets see where this goes next. Read and Review please. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Thursday**

**Molly**

As I walked to school today something was different everyone I saw walking to school greeted me and the children waved and Harry was grinning from ear to ear, he had got some serious street cred and he was loving it. I think someone else was loving it to as I saw Charles standing with The Head Mr Martin in the playground talking at I was heading out, he greeted me with a big smile "Morning Molly"

"Good Morning Dr Dawes, I must say thank you for stepping in yesterday, I have heard nothing but praise from the children and parents." Mr Martin said

"Oh it was nothing, just glad I could help out Charles"

"Yes we are very lucky to have him at the school" Mr Martin said as he tapped Charles on the shoulder, "I have a meeting in a few minutes, I hope to see you again Dr Dawes"

"Call me Molly"

"Ok Molly, Have a good day" he smiled and turned on his heal and strolled back to the main school building.

We just stood there smiling at each other, as soon as Mr Martin was out of ear shot he said to me.

"Hey Beautiful" as I blushed and smiled wider back at him.

"Hi"

"What are your plans for today?

"I have a conference call at 11:00 and then Julia is going to call at 13:30 to let me know what's been happening in Canada, hopefully everything is going to plan"

"I am free for an hour, do you have time for tea?"

"With you anytime" I smirked up at him.

"Come, let's go then"

It was the usual meet and greet from the ladies in the office before he shut the door, he was like a lion stroking his prey as he stepped towards me wrapping his arms around my waist and puling me to his body as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and entwined my fingers in his hair.

"I don't think I will ever get enough of you Molly" he said as his lips engulfed mine.

As our lips and tongues intertwined with each other's only to break away to breath out a gasp as the air in our bodies replenished and our lips were together again, the need for each other was so intense.

I managed to say "I will never get enough of you either" as our lips parted for a moment before reconnecting, I would have made love to him there and then but we both knew better.

As he let out a low groan "Molly, lets finish this later" as he smirked at me, with that devilish grin of his. "Can I get you a drink or something as he turned and tried to supress the urge that was showing in his trousers before heading to his coffee and dropping in a pod.

"I would like something but not here" I winked at him as he shook his head at me.

"You are a bad influence, Dr Dawes"

We sat a talked and said that we would have to make plans to go do something this weekend, I said we could go see my house, which I hadn't told him much about, but I wanted to see his face when he saw it. This city girl with her own country house.

I got home at about 10:30 just before my conference call, which was very short as the hospital was doing well and I had advised them I would be hearing from Julia today to finalise everything and I would let them know by email of my return date as I had booked off two weeks just in case I was needed here longer. They were all happy with that.

Julia called at 13:30 on the dot, she was always punctual, she advised me they had sorted most of the stuff with the estate and they would be returning on Sunday morning, after all that had been spoken about I had to tell her about Charles, it was killing, I could hear the squeal of joy from her voice as I told her what had happened over the past four days, she couldn't believe the odds of him being at the school the same week as me.

"Oh, Molly I am so happy for you, no messing it up this time" she said quite seriously.

"I knew what she was saying"

"Don't over think it, just enjoy it"

"I will, I am" I smiled down the phone as I thought of this morning with him.

"Ok Molls, I have to go, got another meeting with the lawyer"

"See you soon, Bye"

"Have a safe journey home, Bye"

It was so good to hear from Julia, we usually spoke, text, or emailed every day.

At 3pm I was back at the school picking up Harry, I only saw Charles for a minute as I passed him, and he said "later Molly", "laters Charles" as I smiled back at him.

As Harry was sitting at the table doing his homework reading, I sat at the table till he was finished, while trying to think of how to tell him Charles would be coming over for dinner.

"Harry, you know Mr James"

"Yes"

"Well, he's a really old friend of mine and I have invited him to dinner tonight, is that ok?"

"Yes why wouldn't it be, I like Mr James, he's cool"

"Great, he should be on his way over about 5:30pm"

"What we eating?"

"I decided on Spaghetti Bolognese, is that ok with you?"

"Great, with Garlic Bread?"

"Yes with garlic bread, you can go play now if you want or come help me cook"

"Can I help you cook?"

"Yes but just be careful"

I got him to chop some of the veg till he got bored and said he would be back to taste test later. I cooked the Bolognese sauce, and when that was finished, I put the spaghetti on and Harry was back to taste test which he approved of course, it was about 5:45 when the bell rang and Charles was here. I ran to the door, before harry had noticed as he had his DS headphones on and didn't hear the bell, I opened the door to the biggest smile on Charles face, I wrapped my arms around and said "kiss me quick before Harry figures you have arrived",

"Yes Madame" he said as I pulled him to me as I shut the door.

Dinner was perfect and it was so lovely seeing Harry and Charles getting along without the teacher student thing getting in the way. We told Harry we had planned to go out together on Saturday to see my house and go out for lunch or something. He was excited and said Charles was great and was looking forward to it. What a relief.

**Charles **

That woman is such a bad influence but I love her for it, going to miss this when she is back to work but we will see each other, I am glad we have made plans for Saturday going to see her house she is being very elusive about it, I wonder what it is like, I remember the Molly who told me that trees gave her the willies and not she lives in the countryside. He smiled at the thought of growing old with her is the countryside.

I had lessons all day and I had meeting till about 5:30 with teaches going over the new reading KS1 lessons that the school was implementing. I was glad to be going home, well to Molly.

Which was the best feeling in the world, I was going over to have dinner with Harry and Molly as she said it would be better if I meet him out of school before Saturday when we were going to be together all day and diner was the perfect idea and it was, Harry is such a great little boy, he reminds me of Sam when he was that age, it made me think of him, he would be going to university this year. Kind of feel a bit old now but I am sure molly would keep me young, well if the kissing was anything to go by….


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So sorry for the delay, I have been away. I am always so grateful for your reviews, Hope you enjoy this.**

**Chapter 5 – Friday **

**Charles**

It was 7am and I was just getting ready for school and my thoughts went back to Sam and I wondered how he was doing, hadn't seen him since Christmas as he was so busy at his new school. He had moved to Marlborough College as a boarder when he was 13 as they had a much better all-round academic and sports programme, he was loving it, Rebecca was not so pleased at first but when he got in on a rugby scholarship, she decided to go with it for Sam's future, he could be the next rugby star. I have a Parents meeting up there in two weeks' time to speak to teachers and see his progress as he heads into the final mock exam stage before applying to universities, he is going to be 18 years old in June. I wonder if Molly would like to come up with me and make it a weekend.

Last night was so great spending time with Harry and Molly. I did think it was a bit sad that Harry could be our son if we hadn't parted 10 years ago, PTSD you have a lot to answer for, letting us do something so stupid.

After Harry had gone to bed Molly and I sat there talking and decided I would stay over tonight as it meant we could spend the whole day together. I was just looking forward to waking up to those green eyes next to me.

**Molly**

I sat smiling to myself as I watched Harry eating the last of his breakfast, so much had happened in the last few days, it was unbelievable, I was so lucky to have fallen back in love with Charles the only man I have ever loved, and he love me.

Harry look up at me a said "you really like Mr James don't you?"

"Yes I do Harry, he is very special to me"

"I like him too"

"So you won't mind if he comes over tonight and stays over, so we can go for breakfast together tomorrow"

"No, he can tell me more about Sam becoming a rugby player"

"Ok, Great let's get going to school"

We walked in to the school playground and Harry ran off towards Charles standing there looking so amazing, my heart skipped a beat as I walked up behind him and heard him say.

"It was so cool last night, you coming over tonight?"

"Would that be ok?"

"Yes, see you later Mr James"

"See you later, Harry"

He looked over to me with the sweetest smile, I could have kissed him there and then.

"Hey Beautiful" he said

"Hey you" I smiled back at him my mouth dry trying to form the words into a sentence, "I will see you in a minute after I have dropped off Harry"

"Ok, I will wait here"

I dropped off harry and made my way back to Charles. We stood inchers apart all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around him. There was no one around anymore now the school playground was empty.

He must have seen the look in my eyes and said "I have a class now, so as much as I want you in my office now, I can't, but we have tonight and Harry seems quite happy with me coming over."

"Yes, I spoke to him this morning about it, he's cool with it"

"I am free from about 4pm, when do you want me over?"

"Whenever you finished come over, Harry has Scouts tonight, so he will be out from 5:30pm, one of the other mothers will be coming to collect him and drop him back at about 7pm."

"Ok I will see you later" without even the faintest hesitation he lent down and kissed me quickly, too quickly for my liking.

"What you doing? Someone could see us"

"I don't care Molly, I love you, we have nothing to hide, what we do in our private lives has nothing to do with anyone"

"Ok, I just don't want you getting into any trouble"

"I won't, I promise, I will see you later then"

"I can't wait" I smirked up at him as he took my hand a squeezed it, before letting it go and then turning to run off to his class.

The sight of him running off made me think of all those times I watched him lead us into battle and I knew I would be safe with him, always.

**Charles**

Could this day go any slower, why is it that when you get to Friday the day seems to never end, when you have plans after work. It was 3:30pm and I was in my office finishing off my last reports when my phone rang. It was Sam.

"Hello"

"Hey Dad"

"Sam, your ears must have been burning"

"Why?"

"I was just thinking about you last night, I was having dinner with a friend and she is looking after her friend's son and he reminded me of you I think he's almost 7 years old"

"Oh that's cool, we must have some strange connection as I woke up this morning thinking of you, who's the friend"

"I don't think you will remember her but she used to be in my platoon, Molly is her name, she was the medic, you meet her once in the hospital"

"No, I don't remember her, but I wanted to just confirm you were coming up in two weeks. I am looking forward to seeing you, I have a rugby match that weekend if you want to make it a weekend visit."

"Well I was thinking the same thing this morning, I thought I might bring Molly up too, if that's ok"

"Yes sure dad, this must be serious if you bring her to meet me?"

"Yes it is Sam, I can't wait to introduce you two, and she's a doctor by the way, one of the best in the country"

"Well dad, if you happy, I am happy, that's all that matters"

"Thanks Sam, that means a lot"

"Ok, I will see you in two weeks then"

"Yes"

"Ok Bye dad"

"Bye Sam"

As I pressed the red button on my phone screen, I stared at it thinking how lucky I was to have such a great son, I was so proud of him and the way he had grown up since moving to Marlborough Collage, without Rebecca interfering all the time. I hadn't seen Rebecca in a while which was never a bad thing.

I finished my last report and closed up my office and headed out the door I looked at my watch it was 4:15pm. I took out my phone and sent Molly a message.

"On my way, see you in a minute. xxx"

"Great, can't wait to see you. xxx"

**Molly**

As I sent the text back I smiled up at Harry, who was finishing off his homework before going to change into his scout uniform.

"Mr James is on his way" I grinned at him.

"Oh cool, I can ask him what this means" as he pointed at his maths homework.

"Yes best ask him, he will be here in a minute"

Just then I heard his car drive up the driveway and this silly grin across my face as I jumped up to go open the door. The sight of him was like seeing an oasis in the desert. His smiling face back at me as he got out the car spoke right to my heart. I could get used to having this come home to me every day.

As he took the last step towards me dropping his bag he scooped me up in his arms and whispered into my ear "I missed you" as I felt the smile on his lips against my ear, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and neck entwining my fingers into his hair pull him to me. Oh I had missed him too. He trailed his mouth kissing me from my ear finding its destination on my mouth as I welcomed him, engulfing me till I had no air left and had to break away to keep myself breathing as I let out a whisper "I missed you too".

"Harry is waiting for you inside, he want to ask you something about his homework before he's going to scouts" I smirked at him I had to say something to stop me wanting to rip his clothes off right there. _"There is a child in the house"_ I kept telling myself, as I pulled away and lead him into the kitchen area where Harry was still sat staring at the maths triangle, with this blank expression trying to make sense of it. Charles put down his bag in the hall and walked over to Harry.

"Hey Harry, Molly tells me you want me to show you something"

"Yes Mr James, its these maths triangles I just don't get it"

"Harry you can call me Charles if you want but only at home ok, let's have a look at this, so we can shed some light on it for you"

"Ok Charles" Harry smiled up at him.

"Charles, do you want some coffee" I grinned at him feeling so proud of Harry and loved the fact that they got on so well, it had made things so much easier to spend time with both at the same time.

"Yes please" he winked back at me.

After I made Charles's coffee, I left him to it as maths was never my strong point. I was just finishing off dinner as Harry needed to eat before going to scouts, I was making Spanish chicken and rice, Harry's favourite so I was told.

It wasn't long before it was time for Harry to be collected and he had really enjoyed Charles showing him how to understand his maths homework, he was so pleased with himself when he finally figured it out. Charles was such a natural teacher and I could see the passion he had for it. One of Harry's friends parents were taking them to scouts which was a great relief as I never was good with directions.

As soon as Harry had left the house the atmosphere was a complete contrast to what is was like when he was here the passion that was resonating from us with an electric anticipation.

"So Molly what are we going to do for 2 hours, I have some ideas but I might not want to stop" he smiled at me with such a wicked grin.

"Oh I could think of a few things too" as I smiled back at him. My Breathing altered and my heart races in anticipation. As he takes his hands and cups my cheeks, he kisses me so gently at first then deeper as he lifted he in his arms and walked to the bedroom, our next two hours were accounted for, let's just hope Harry didn't come home early…...

**Please read and review if you want. :) **


End file.
